What Matters
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: "I know but that doesn't mean you get to have all of her by yourself.. She is apart of both of us." Damon and Stefan finally claim Elena as theirs, showing her she is the only one that will ever matter to them. Claps and a rose to 'mitchie19' to be the first one to request it.


**What Matters**

_**Summary: **_"I know but that doesn't mean you get to have all of her by yourself.. She is apart of both of us." Damon and Stefan finally claim Elena as theirs, showing her she is the only one that will ever matter to them.

**Rated M**

Blurry images took over my vision as I found myself laying on a bed, confused I tried to get up only to find my arms and hands tied from up above me. My head ached as I tried to remember what happened.

"So, your finally up?" I recognized that voice, but couldn't place where. Suddenly blue eyes that were filled with lust and dark hair took over my vision. _Damon, _Stefan's older brother. "Took you long enough."

Suddenly I was hit with the afternoon cold air and realized with embarrassment that I was naked. _Naked _in front of Stefan's _older brother _no less. I fought the binds with a blush on my face, to which he laughed. He started to move toward me, and my body started to be hyper aware of him as I took in his muscular build, his deep blue eyes still filled with lust, his boxers hanging lowly by his hips. I was attracted to Stefan and Damon was the older brother who's hot and you couldn't help but have a crush on.

"Don't worry," he said seductively and my breath caught as he licked the side of my neck all the way up to my ear, "You'll _love _it."

He kissed his way all the way down my body, pausing only when a voice that wasn't mine yelled at him, "Stop, Damon. No -"

"Don't worry little brother," Damon said calmly, and made me turn my face to Stefan who he strapped in a chair, some plant around his arms and legs. "I won't hurt her. The complete opposite really. I am going to ... _take care _of her."

"No, Damon. Please, She's not Katherine. She deserves a normal human life. She is a good person." Stefan begged as Damon took of the necklace that Stefan gave me and threw it aside.

"I know but that doesn't mean you get to have all of her by yourself.. She is apart of both of us." _Eh? _ "Though does that mean you don't want a piece?" Damon asked and without warning he went down to my pussy and dragged his tongue slowly from top to bottom, before stopping and putting his tongue deep into my pussy. I moaned loudly, feeling his smirk. I haven't been sexually active since Matt. My god. It feels so good. My body was moving on it's own, out of control as my back arched up as my breast jiggled, my legs wrapped themselves around his head, pulling him closer to me.

He slipped a finger into me and the empty feeling I was feeling was better, but not full. I didn't hear Stefan say anything as Damon continued on, "It doesn't turn you on? Her tight and hot pussy clutching my finger." He said mockingly, facing me now his eyes were becoming wider as I heard Stefan try to protest, "What about you? How do I make you feel? What do you want me and Stefan to do to you?" After each question, his tone became softer, huskier, sexier.

"You turn me on. You make me feel alive, like I am the only girl that matters. I want to be filled, please fill me. I never been so turned on in my life." I never dirty talked, Matt wasn't the type to want to explore it, but what I said was the truth. Matt - nobody - has turned me on like this.

He came to me, whispering in my ear, "It makes you wet, doesn't it? The thought of both of us, filling you? To be our sex dummy until we say so? Our pet." I moaned, getting wetter with each question, "Then go sit on Saint Stefan's cock, Pet, he forgot what it feels like to be in something so warm and tight."

"Damon." He growled as I crawled to him, I think he said my name for me to 'snap out of it' but it fell on deaf ears. I crawled onto his lap, not thinking straight, something in Damon's demand made me want to obey him. Like it was the only thing that mattered. I sat on it alittle and brushed his cock back and forth against my slit. Moaning as it became more erect before finally sliding it inch by inch into me. I wasn't the only one moaning this time.

"You like that?" Damon whispered hotly in my ear, and I could feel my pussy become wetter, making him chuckle, "What about you Stefan? Does she feel as good as Katherine?"

"B-Better." Stefan gasped out, "Warmer - Wetter - Tighter."

I felt sharp points in my neck, on either side, and I don't know what it was but it made my pleasure so much better. Damon twisted my head to his, and what I saw shocked me. Veins around each demonic eye of black and red with a fang filled smile. His eyes went wide again, "Don't be afraid." He kissed me with his fangs lightly scraping my plump lips. "No need to be."

He kissed his way down my body and shoved his tongue into my pucker hole, making me moan. Soon I let out a strangled scream as he slid his cock into my ass. Back and forth into a rhythm they both went, and I could have swore they did this before. Taking a knife in hand, Damon cut deeply into Stefan's chest and told me to drink. As I did, Stefan broke out of the plant that kept him put, his skin still slizzling as he guided my head to his chest. Damon and Stefan slid out, turned me around and changed places. Damon cut his chest as he pounded into me, making me drink.

"We claimed you." Damon said as he kissed the blood off of my lips.

"Blood bonded with you." Stefan whispered hotly into my ear, uncharacteristically to the Stefan I knew, as he picked me off his cock and slid me back on. I moaned. Blood Bonded? Claimed?

"We will keep doing this forever.." Damon whispered into my ear, " Our little Succubus mate.. the only one that will Ever Matter."

I heard a snap and before I could realize that it was me my world turned black.

**Okay, not really descriptive threesome but that's okay. Do you guys like it? Please let me know? :)**


End file.
